A Vintage Year
A Vintage Year is the second mission in Hitman: Blood Money, after the tutorial, Death of a Showman. It is situated in a vineyard in Chile. Mission briefing Objectives * Kill Don Fernando Delgado * Kill Manuel Delgado * Escape the Vineyard Enemies Vineyard Guards The Vineyard Guards in this level are standard hired guards that protect the grounds of the vineyard, and are distinguishable from the VIP guards due to their straw hats, hunting vests, and Shotgun. Certain Vineyard Guards have only one shotgun shell in their Shotgun. It is implied that these guards are mainly used to alert other guards. VIP Guards The VIP guards are the guards wearing olive green shirts and combat boots, along with SAF SMGs and are found patrolling the villa itself and the drug lab underneath. NOTE: The vineyard guards are prohibited from entering the villa or the drug lab, and will be confronted and told to vacate the area. Refusal will result in hostile response. NOTE II: The VIP guards have unlimited access to the grounds. Rex Stanton's Agent Rex Stanton's agent is something of a 'VIP Civilian' of sorts, as he initially appears to be a normal civilian. However, he is armed with a .38 Snubnosed revolver, like Fernando Delgado himself. Stanton's agent wears a blue Hawaiian shirt, and has white hair, pulled into a ponytail. Stanton's agent is not a target himself, though in the event of a compromised mission it may be beneficial to remove him from the mission. While the .38 does not pack a massive punch it can still be a problem, particularly on later difficulties. Stanton's agent is taken on a guided tour of the wine cellar by Manuel Delgado himself, as the event is a secluded meet where they set together a business deal for Manuel's illicit narcotics. Stanton's agent is viewed as a 'guest of honor' at the event, and he appears to have the same AI as guards when alerted. After Manuel and the agent head into the party, the two will hug and the agent will walk off, while Manuel will return to the wine cellar. It is generally inadvisable to attempt an assassination while the agent is still with Manuel, as the sounds of his .38 can alert other guards, who pack more firepower. Walkthrough This walkthrough is described as beaten on Professional difficulty, and is NOT intended to provide a Silent Assassin rating, though there are no witnesses, no kills (minus the targets), and a couple knock-outs. Part 1 - Delgado Jr.: You start outside the gate of the courtyard, with a few guests entering and a vineyard guard leaning against the wall and holding his Shotgun. Go left along the wall until the wall turns off to the right. Turn with it and you should see a lone vineyard guard standing back-faced to you. Run quickly up to the rusty truck and crouch down behind the hood, out of sight, and pull out your Sedative syringe. Wait for him to approach and then turn around to walk back towards the cliff. Stay crouched and approach him from behind. By time you come within range to sedate him, he should be stopped, back where you first saw him. Sedate him and pull his body into the little alley where the undergrowth is. Change into his outfit, and make your way back to the gate. Enter and go into the wine cellar. One of two things can happen. If you catch Manuel Delgado with Stanton's agent, then wait for them to make their way to the wine cellar, and clear the hall to make sure the tour isn't coming down or back to the stairs. If not, then grab the agent from behind as a human shield. Delgado Jr. should turn around and draw his TMP. Put a round in his head, taking out one of your two targets. Knock out the agent and leave them both in the hall. Speed is your friend in this instance, as the guard at the top of the stairs will come half-way down every now and then, and the tour obviously comes now and again as well. The other thing that can happen is that you'll find Delgado Jr. at a table, apparently snorting crack, but with his back faced to you if you came in the west-side door. Stand behind the wall of wine barrels next to the wooden trunk and wait for him to head towards the door. When you get a good line of fire, pull out your Silverballer and shoot him in the head. You may prefer to do this in first-person mode as it may make the shot easier. When you draw your weapon, he well turn around and face you, standing still for about a second before he becomes alarmed and attacks you, giving you a good opportunity to make the shot. Drag his body to the wooden trunk you were standing next to when you took the shot and dispose of him (you can also take his TMP if you desire), leaving him there and exiting with a walk but don't delay. Either way, Delgado Jr.'s dead and Sr.'s left by himself. Part 2 - Delgado Sr.: After taking care of Delgado Jr., head back up the stairs to fresh air. Go right from the door to the cellar and through the doors to the villa's "front yard" for lack of a better name. Go across the door of the villa and in the north western corner you should see a door and a drain pipe. Check to make sure nobody's looking and then go into the door. Food will be laid out on a table, along with a Kitchen Knife. Go pick it up, holster it, and exit through the same door you came in. Turn left and climb the drain pipe (again, make sure nobody's looking) until you reach the top. Shimmy to 47's right and climb into the open window, which puts you in Delgado Sr.'s room. If he's not there already, then wait for him to arrive, and then dispose of him in any way you wish (I prefer the knife because I go through the trouble to acquire it in the first place, and it looks pretty cool to interrupt a cello solo with a knife in the throat). Throw his body over the edge or not, it makes no difference, but the job is done, now it's time to get out of here. Part 3 - Escape: From Delgado Sr.'s room, climb back out the window and back down the pipe. Go back out the main gate in the courtyard, back to where you sedated the guard, and change back into your suit so not to incur penalties. Go to the cliff and down the rocky path to the dock where your escape vehicle is. The only problem is the worker who smokes and the guard who changes position now and then. As a side note, there is a guard who's sleeping next to the plane, and a worker from the drug lab who comes down the elevator for a smoke every now and then. Sedate the smoking worker directly in front of you and drag his body closer to the patrolling VIP guard near the elevator. Carefully, and quickly, drop the body and get behind the guard. Then throw a coin over in the direction of the body. The guard should see it and if he doesn't, the body's to far away. Quickly make your way over to the plane to escape. Debrief: 2 Kills (Targets) 2 KOs (non-targets) 1 Body Found (Doesn't affect notoriety, which is aim on Professional) 1 (or 2, if you shot Delgado Sr.) Shots Fired 1 (or 2, if you shot Delgado Sr.) Shots Hit 0 Witnesses Caught on Camera: No Success: Yes Category:Missions Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions